Rosa de picardía
by Gato Jazz
Summary: ¿Cómo estás?, pregunta una. Mal. Llévame a casa, responde la otra. (Este fic participa del reto "Rescatando personajes olvidados" del foro Open! Walkers Inside).


Discleimer: Los hechos y personajes de la serie Walking Dead no me pertenecen.

**Este fic participa del reto "Rescatando personajes olvidados" del foro Open! Walkers Inside.**

**Personaje elegido: Amy**

* * *

Rosa de picardía.

_Hace bastante tiempo…_

Las notas del clarinete caen con el peso de plumas, atropelladamente en la espalda de Amy. Es la décima palabra que tiene que buscar en el diccionario. Frustrada, deshace el moño de su pelo para no hacer más que volverlo a atar.

¿En serio no recuerda el significado de esa palabra? Parecería muy básica hasta en los ojos de un principiante. Necesita un descanso. Deja el libro a un lado y aparta su ordenador, lo cierra y acaricia las calcomanías regaladas y colocadas por su hermana, milimétricamente, a misma distancia unas de otras. Distancia que es menos lejana que la que las separa en ese momento, menos lejana que cualquier distancia que se haya interpuesto entre ellas. Mira de soslayo el teléfono que hace mucho no suena y la recuerda.

Sonriente. Triunfante. Título en mano y las llaves del departamento nuevo en la otra. Departamento que nunca compartirán.

Porque su hermana estudió leyes y ella inglés, algo que todos nacen sabiendo. Ella nunca se independizó, ella nunca se irá de la casa, nunca dejará de ser la amiga chistosa, no se casará.

Cosas que su madre siempre deja claras en las cenas familiares.

No importa en cuántos idiomas se especialice, cuantos trabajos de traducción haga, que esté en condiciones de mantenerse sola desde hace años ya. Sólo permanece en esa casa por una promesa vieja, por continuar esperando que venga a buscarla y se la lleve con ella.

El winamp sigue funcionando y comienza una nueva canción.

Pero el teléfono no va a sonar.

Y ella no va a venir.

Entonces toma el diccionario y sin quererlo se abre en h. Ho, hog, hoga, _hoga_r. Y sin darse cuenta una lágrima se le forma en la esquina de un ojo.

Y piensa en el guión de la película de su amigo en la que un profesor presiona a su alumno diciéndole que es de esas "personas de una sola lágrima".

Es otro día pasando y Amy continúa encerrada, trabaja.

"No hay lugar como el hogar", "Dios bendiga este desastre", "El hogar es en donde está lo que uno ama."

—¿Hija?

Andrés, su padre, toca la puerta con los nudillos y la llama.

—Está abierto.

—Llevaré a tu madre al supermercado. ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?

"Ganas de vivir."

—Si es un producto femenino… —le dice y se sonríe. —Anótalo en nuestra libreta y se lo daré a mamá.

Amy también sonríe.

—Agua.

—Bien.

Antes de que pudiera pensárselo tiene un beso de su padre en la frente y una mano cálida en el hombro.

"El hogar es en donde están los que uno ama."

Antes de que la puerta se cierre se escucha un "ya he terminado de limpiar la piscina".

Abre y apaga definitivamente la computadora, se desnuda, toma el traje de baño

—Oh, oh, oh, yo no tengo fechas para recordar —canta con los ojos cerrados. Termina de vestirse y, poco a poco, los abre y se mira en el espejo.

Éste no le devuelve con precisión lo que ella quiere ver, pero hace mucho tiempo que eso no le interesa. Acomoda su escritorio y sale, no se molesta en agarrar una toalla del cajón.

Sin pensar en la temperatura del agua, se sumerge con lentitud, disfrutando cómo su cuerpo es rodeado por ella y se le hace el cabello más pesado. Cierra los ojos antes de zambullirse completamente.

Bracea hasta una esquina y aprovecha los últimos rayos de sol que iluminan el reborde de la piscina. Una voz familiar en el frente de la casa llama su atención.

—Hola… ho-hola, cariño. Sí, ya he llegado… Me sorprende que estén las persianas cerradas. Probablemente hayan salido…

—¿Andrea? —le pregunta al aire y comienza a recorrer el pasillo lateral de la casa que desemboca en la entrada.

La persiana cruje, evidentemente había sido levantada por un extremo para poder mirar por la ventana. Amy distingue cada pisada de su hermana en el parqué del recibidor y cómo arrastra de vez en cuando los pies mientras continúa la conversación.

Aún dubitativa, se queda esperando a que ésta cuelgue para sorprenderla. Si era una llamada importante, un grito desaforado no se percibiría como amigable en el otro lado del teléfono.

_Dos años antes_…

—No puedes cobrarle alquiler a tu propia hija… —explica Andrea aparentando calma, aplacando una tormenta. —No, no porque haya una ley que no lo permita… simplemente… ¿de dónde has sacado esa idea? Nadie haría eso, mamá.

La amargura, cómo su hermana le disparaba esa palabra dividida en sílabas como flechas de un arco, atraviesa la escalera y le pega a Amy de lleno en el pecho.

No entiende qué es lo que ha hecho para enfurecer a su madre de esa forma, por qué ésta la rechaza así, por qué nunca la tratará como trata a Andrea.

Porque sabe que si ella bajara ahora mismo y se plantara allí y le dijera lo que piensa, igual que lo estaba haciendo su otra hija en ese instante, no habría mirada de comprensión, sino de desdén, esa mirada de _tú no sabes de lo que hablas, si ni siquiera puedes hablar._

La búsqueda de aceptación por parte de los padres es algo que probablemente nunca se deje de buscar.

"Llévame contigo" piensa y se abraza las rodillas. Una lágrima fortuita aterriza en la alfombra del escalón. Con el corazón pide ser escuchada por ella, abajo y al otro lado del salón. Si su voz llega allí tan clara, ¿por qué no lo harían sus pensamientos?

Asoma una mano por la pared y sabe que tarde o temprano la mirada de su hermana se dirigirá allí.

Estira los dedos, arma una estrella. Sabe que Andrea la está mirando. Y sabe que está sonriendo.

Y lo hace. Todo el cuerpo fuera, sin ninguna advertencia, ni anticipación.

Pasa un microsegundo y los brazos de una rodean a la otra. Amy huele el aroma de su acondicionador de manzana verde. Andrea le rodea la cintura y le deposita un beso en el costado del cuello.

Se saludan tras separarse.

—Pasa.

—¿Papá y mamá?

—Fueron de compras.

—Bien.

Mientras Andrea acomoda su bolso, Amy le prepara un vaso con jugo y tres cubos de hielo.

—Es de mandarina —le dice mientras se lo deja lo más cerca posible de las manos.

Andrea se sienta en el desayunador y la mira con franqueza.

—¿Cómo estás? —le pregunta.

"Mal. Llévame a casa."

—Estaba trabajando con el libro de un autor poco conocido aquí, pero muy famoso en Méjico, al parecer…

—No me refiero a eso.

El lenguaje corporal de su hermana no se mueve ni un pelo. Los brazos abiertos, la ceja izquierda alzada…

—No bien —responde finalmente mirando el suelo.

Escucha los pasos de su hermana dirigirse hacia ella y la mano de ésta en su hombro no la sorprende.

—Terminé un caso la semana pasada. No tengo más compromisos hasta dentro de dos semanas. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos de viaje?

Amy deja el suelo y se concentra en su ceja. Medita.

Decide no responder con una palabra. Toma el bolso de Andrea y al instante nota que hay allí un espacio vacío, para sus cosas.

—Estaré en el agua mientras metes lo que falta —anuncia Andrea quitándose la camiseta.

_Una semana después…_

La habitación repleta de velas permite que una luz amarillenta haga resaltar todos los rasgos faciales que tienen en común.

Su respiración entrecortada se hace escuchar desde el cuarto contiguo y no puede evitar sentirse avergonzada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos? —escucha decir a Merle.

—A mí me ha dicho que en un par de horas podrá hacerla funcionar. Sólo hace falta aceitar algunas cosas —intenta explicarle Andrea.

—¿Tu hermana se pone así siempre que ve alguno?

De repente, los ejercicios de respiración tienen sentido y se recupera.

—Sólo cuando hay esa cantidad. Es... bastante impresionable. —Amy se asoma, Andrea le sonríe de medio lado. —Estábamos esperándote. Siéntate —la invita con voz dulce.

Andrea sigue mirándola mientras se sienta junto a Daryl, que tiene la espalda apoyada en la pared, las piernas flexionadas contra el torso y los ojos entrecerrados.

—No ha dormido en días —argumenta Merle. Andrea, sorprendida, se vuelve hacia él, que la está mirando fijamente. —¿Y tú?

—Ha sido difícil —responde contundente.

—Bien… necesitaré al menos dos asistentes —anuncia Dale con las herramientas en las manos.

Merle y Andrea se ponen de pie en el mismo instante. Amy mira a Daryl, quien parece estar dormido.

—Yo lo cuido —promete mirando a Merle. —Vayan. Hay tiempo.

—Siempre hay tiempo —dice Andrea mientras atraviesan el agujero de la puerta. Amy los ve salir y vuelve a colocar la tabla que lo tapaba y la estantería que lo resguardaba. Se acerca a la ventana y la limpia para poder mirar a través de ella cómo arreglan la caravana. Está amaneciendo.

_Ahora mismo…_

—¿No se moverá?

"Ni en un millón de años, señorita desesperada".

—No lo creo.

"Estás en lo cierto, guardián de las llaves."

—Qué pena da…

"Qué pena das tú, ama de casa ejemplar."

—Despertará en cualquier momento… ¿verdad?

"Eso espero, Glenn."

—Se supone que así debería ser…

"No. Esto nunca debió ser."

De nuevo respira, de nuevo se mueve pero todos saben que no es ella. No más.

—Llévame contigo —le pide. El sonido del disparo la tapa, pero Andrea sabe que Amy la está escuchando. Entonces le seca _esa_ lágrima, _su_ lágrima y repite. —Llévame contigo.

* * *

Ya todo el mundo sabe qué pasaba por la cabeza de Andrea (ese pedido que hizo) durante ese lapso de horas en las que quedó en shock tras la muerte de Amy, qué fue lo que pensó (y estuvo segura de conseguir) tras tomar esa decisión en el CDC (antes de que Dale le obligara a que cambie de opinión), también qué tenía en mente mientras esperaba lo propio tras la muerte y reanimación de Milton… Pero en todas esas veces, fue del receptor al emisor… ¿El mensaje? El mensaje fue siempre el mismo: **llévame contigo**.

La escena de Merle, Amy, Andrea y Daryl fue quitada y recreada de Dixon Blood. Así que los créditos a mí.


End file.
